The Secret Roommate
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Not knowing your roommate can be really weird. Really didn't know how to rate.
1. The Secret Roommate

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Mike Walton._

The Secret Roommate

_KimTomPW_

It had been three years since Trini Kwan, Jason Lee Scott, and Zack Taylor had been Power Rangers. There were times they wished they were Rangers again. Jason had a chance, but it ended too soon. Now, they were going to the same college.

"Why couldn't their rooms have three beds," Trini asked.

Trini didn't like the idea of having to share a room with someone other than Jason or Zack. Sharing a room with a stranger was going to take some getting used to.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your roommate will be fine," Jason comforted her.

"Listen to the former man in red," Zack said.

A small smile came from Trini.

"That's the Trini I know and love," Jason smiled.

"Speaking of former colors, I need to call Kim. I wonder how Florida's treating her," Trini wondered.

"All right, we better get to our rooms," Zack said.

Trini put her head down and picked up her bags. Jason put his hand on her shoulder.

"Trini, remember, if you need anything, anything at all, you know where our room is," he smiled.

"Thanks, see you two later," she said.

xxx

Trini opened the door to room 112 to find no one in there yet.

"Well, at least I can unpack in privacy," she sighed.

After she unpacked, Trini decided to call Kim. She sat on her bed and dialed numbers. The phone rang five times when the machine picked up.

"_Hey, this is Kim. I'm not here so, well, you know what to do_," the machine said.

"Kim, if you're really there, pick up the damn phone and talk to an old friend," Trini laughed. "Anyway, call me when you get this message. You have the number to the college, I'm in room 112."

She hung up the phone and sighed.

xxx

Jason began tapping his finger on the desk.

"Damn Trini, how long does it take to pick up the phone," he asked out loud.

"She'll answer, Jason," Zack laughed.

"_Hello,_" Trini answered.

"Trini, Jason here. How's it going over there," he asked.

"_I don't know. He or she hasn't showed up yet. What's the real reason for you calling, Jason_," she questioned.

"Okay, I just got off the phone with Tommy, and he wanted us to go see him race tomorrow since it's here," he said.

"_That's sounds great. Did he say if Kim was with him_," Trini asked.

For a moment, you could hear a pen drop.

"Trini, you know that…" Jason began.

"_I know, I know. It was wishful thinking because Kim didn't answer her phone_," she sighed.

"We all wish the same thing," Jason admitted.

Jason looked down and sighed. He still couldn't believe they weren't together anymore.

"_Anyway, I better get to bed. See you tomorrow_," Trini yawned.

"Night, Trini, and before I forget, the race starts at noon," Jason said.

"_Alright, night. Tell Zack the same thing_," Trini replied.

"I'll make sure I tell him," Jason laughed.

Jason hung up the phone land looked over at Zack.

"How's the roommate," Zack asked.

"No roommate at this point," Jason sighed.

xxx

Trini woke up to the sound of a ringing phone and running water coming from the bathroom.

"Hello," she yawned.

"_Oh I'm sorry, Trini," _Zack apologized._ "I didn't mean to wake you_."

"It's alright, Zack. My alarm clock was about to go off," Trini said.

"_Did you get the message_," he asked.

"What message," Trini wondered.

Trini could not remember getting a message.

"_All the students need to report to the auditorium in thirty minutes. Jason and I will be there to pick you up in ten, sound good_," Zack asked.

"Yeah," Trini said.

"_By the way, any roommate_," Zack asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't met him," Trini sighed.

"_Him_," Zack asked.

"By the looks of the things, yeah, him," Trini laughed.

xxx

Before Trini walked out the room, she grabbed a paper and pen.

_Dear Roommate,_

_Students need to report to the auditorium in thirty minutes. It's 8:00. Meet you there._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Roommate_

xxx

Trini was still yawning. She had tried to stay up until her roommate showed up.

"Trini, did Kim ever call back," Jason asked.

"Yeah, she did. I forgot she worked late on Monday nights," she said.

"How is she," Zack asked.

Trini put her head down. She did not want to alarm them.

"See, that's the thing. She says she's fine, but she sounds like a wreck," Trini sighed.

"I think she's still a little bit shaken about what happen with her and me when Divatox captured us," Jason said.

"That may it," Trini replied.

"Don't look now, but that guy that was eyeing you a few minutes ago is coming," Zack said.

Trini turned and bit her lower lip.

"Hello, Miss, I'm Mike," the guy said.

Trini looked up at the 5'11 young man with brown hair and green eyes and shook is hand.

"Hi, I'm Trini. These are my very good friends, Jason and Zack," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Mike replied.

"Same here," Jason said.

"Um, what room are you staying in, Trini," Mike asked. "I'm in room 112."

Jason and Zack busted out laughing. Trini elbowed Jason in the stomach, Zack with the other.

"It looks like you found… your secret… roommate," Jason said taking breaths.

He was out of breath, as was Zack.

"What are they talking about, Trini," Mike asked.

She turned back to Mike.

"Well you see… we're roommates," Trini said.

AN:

Make sure to catch the next chapter.


	2. After the Meeting

_Disclaimer: I own Mike Walton. _

_Summary: WARNING. There is a character death. Jason talks to Tommy about a secret that only the two of them know. It leads Tommy to think about someone from his past._

Chapter 2 After the Meeting

Jason and Zack went back to the room to get ready to meet Tommy. They needed to be there already. Thousands of people were already there for sure.

"Come on man," Zack said.

Jason quickly threw on a pair of shorts.

"Ten minutes," he told him.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can bro," Zack said.

"Tommy is probably wondering where the hell we are," Jason sighed.

"He would have called, Jason," Zack laughed.

Zack rolled his eyes as he put on his cap.

xxx

Trini and Mike found a letter on the floor as Trini opened the door.

"It's from the school," Mike said, opening it. "Oh my God. This is unbelievable. They should have told us before the year started."

"What is it," Trini asked, walking out of the bathroom wearing jean shorts, a yellow top, and a yellow cap.

"Going somewhere," Mike guessed.

"Jason, Zack, and I are meeting up with an old friend. Want to come," Trini asked.

"No, thanks. I'll be packing," Mike sighed.

"What do you mean," Trini asked.

Trini moved beside Mike as she read the letter.

_To Student Mike Walton,_

_Due to the new state law in California, the university is no longer allowed to room students of the opposite sex together. You will be roomed with another student of the same sex…"_

Trini stopped reading.

"You have to be out of here tonight," Trini asked.

"That's what the letter said," Mike said.

"Why are you the one that has to go," Trini asked.

"If you read the whole thing, you would have found out that I'm being moved to a room that only one person occupies at the time. It's another guy," Mike said.

"So what, they're leaving me alone," Trini asked.

"They get new people all the time. Don't worry. Just go have fun today. This is your last day before you start class," Mike said.

xxx

Jason and Zack were in shock at Trini's news.

"Are you kidding me," Zack asked.

Zack turned to the back of the seat to look at Trini.

"I'm so not kidding, Zack," Trini sighed.

"Well, there's no rules that say you can't have company stay the night, now does it," Jason asked. "This only means that we don't have to worry about what we say when we talk on the phone, or when were in your room."

"I never thought about it that way before," Trini said. "That's pretty good to know we don't have to walk around our words."

"This place is huge," Zack replied as Jason parked the car.

"What are we waiting for," Jason asked. "Lets find Tommy."

xxx

Jason, Zack, and Trini walked up behind Tommy.

"What's up bro," Jason asked.

Jason took Tommy by surprise and punched him in the stomach.

"Hey… glad you could… make it," Tommy moaned.

Tommy wasn't totally out of breath, but it still was a little hard to speak.

"Good luck today," Zack said.

"Thanks, Zack," Tommy replied.

Tommy looked over at Trini, who seemed to be daydreaming.

"Earth to Trini, you there," he laughed.

She shook her head and looked at him.

"Oh, sorry, Tommy. I'm not really good company right now, am I," Trini sighed.

"You okay," he asked.

"Don't worry about her," Jason said. "Her roommate got a letter that he had to move to another dorm."

"I see. You like the guy, don't you," Tommy asked. "It's best that you don't room with him then. Too many distractions."

"I can tell what you've been thinking about, Tommy," Zack laughed.

"It's only the truth," he said.

"Why don't you two get the seats," Jason suggested, "and I'll be up there in a minute."

"You sure, Jason," Trini asked.

"Yeah, go on," he smiled.

Tommy sighed as Jason turned his way.

"Jason, I know what you're going to say to me. I really don't need that on my mind," he said.

"I'm not, Tommy. I want to tell you you're right. I now know how it feels," Jason replied.

"How it feels… to what," Tommy asked.

"How it feels to want something you can't have," Jason said.

"You're making me…" Tommy began.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Jason apologized. "I don't mean to get Kim on your mind, but I'm not telling you to go after her either. I'm just telling you I know how it feels."

"You had years to tell Trini how you felt. Hell, you had more of a chance to when you two were at the convention," Tommy said.

"I know I did. This is what I get for waiting," Jason sighed.

"I'm blaming myself if something happens to me," Tommy said.

"What," Jason asked.

Tommy looked down and half smiled.

"For what I'm about to say. I'm making myself think about her. Jason, I haven't given up on the girl yet," he said.

"Why," he asked.

"I love Kim, Jason. She just needs time to realize she loves me too," Tommy sighed.

xxx

It had been two months since Trini and Mike started dating when Trini got a call that Mike was in the hospital and might not make it through the night. She went running to Jason and Zack's room.

"I'll get it," Jason said.

Jason opened the door to a crying Trini, who wrapped her arms around her.

"Trini, what's wrong," he asked.

Zack walked out of the bathroom and ran to her side.

"Can you guys take me to the hospital," Trini cried.

"What the hell's going on here girl? Something's wrong," Zack said.

"Mike's in the hospital," Trini cried.

"We'll take you," Jason said.

"Thank you so much," Trini replied.

With that, the three of them walked out the door.

xxx

Trini was in shock when she opened the door.

"Mike," she gasped.

Trini ran to side of his bed and took his hand.

"Trini…" Mike whispered.

"I'm here, I'm here. So are Jason and Zack," she said.

"Would you mind if I talk to Jason… alone," Mike asked.

Trini glanced over at Jason, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, sure. Come on, Zack," she said.

Jason watched as Trini and Zack walked out of the room.

"Jason, I need to tell you something," Mike said.

"What is it," he asked.

"I need you to take care of her for me," Mike said.

"M…Me? Why me," Jason asked.

"Cause man, I know you have feelings for her. Sorry I never said anything to you at first, but I respect that you were okay with me going out with her," Mike said.

"I only want what's best for her. Even if that means it's not with me," Jason sighed.

"Jason, I'm not going to make it," Mike admitted to him.

"Don't say that! Trini needs you," he said.

"I have internal bleeding. I'm not going to be here much longer. Trini will need you more than ever. Promise me you'll be there for her," Mike moaned.

"I… I promise, Mike," Jason sighed.

"Thank you," he said.

There was still one question he needed answered.

"How long," Jason asked.

"A day, if even," Mike said.

xxx

Trini caught up with the doctor.

"Doctor, how is he going to be," she asked.

"I'm sorry to say that he's not going to last through the night," he said.

"Oh, God no," Trini cried.

She threw herself into Jason.

"It can't be true," Trini sobbed.

"Trini I…" Jason began.

"Jason, what I'm I going to do," she panicked. "He's the father of my baby."

Jason and Zack almost lost there footing when those words came out of her mouth.

"You… you're what," Zack asked.

Jason couldn't even talk.

"I found out a few days ago. I was going to tell you all at once," Trini asked.

"Trini, you need to tell him now," Jason said.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

xxx

Jason and Zack watched as Trini exited the room.

"What did he say," Zack asked.

"All he could say was that he's sorry that he wouldn't be there for the baby, then…" Trini began.

"Then what," Jason asked.

"He…" Trini cracked.

She couldn't finish. Tears filled her eyes. Zack and Jason looked down, knowing that he had past.

"Trini, I…" Jason began.

"No, Jason. Just… just don't say anything. I know the both of you will be here for me," she cried.

"You can bet that we will," Zack said.

AN:

All right, all right, so I've kind have made it KimTomish. Like I said, sue me, but it wouldn't do any good. I just can't seem to write something that doesn't bring them back together. So wipe your tears and watch for the next chapter.


	3. Surprise

_Disclaimer: I did own Mike Walton. I know… he wasn't a real strong character you got attached to._

Chapter 3 Surprise

Jason told Kim that they might not make it to Florida for the games after Mike's death. Kim completely understood and told him don't worry about coming. He didn't inform her that Trini had a baby on the way. She wanted to wait until her fourth month.

"Jason, send Trini all my love," Kim said.

"I will, Kim," he replied.

xxx

The Pan Global Games were only an hour away. Kim walked into the auditorium and got the surprise of her life.

"Surprise," three people yelled.

"Oh my God you guys, you came," Kim cried.

She embraced Zack and Jason.

"I've missed you," Kim said.

"Us too," Jason smiled.

Kim's eyes grew as she finally got a good look at Trini.

"Trini… you're…" she began.

Kim couldn't believe what she saw. She held her with all her strength.

"Kim, everything's fine," Trini said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant," she asked.

"I wanted to wait, to just have time to think," Trini said.

"Think," Kim wondered.

"Yeah, to think how I'm going to tell this child that their father's dead," Trini cried.

"Mike would be proud of you," Kim smiled.

"Kimberly, come on," the coach called.

She turned and sighed. What she wound give for just five more minutes?

"Alright, coach," Kim sighed.

"Hey, good luck," Zack said.

"Thanks, Zack. I only wish that…" Kim began.

"Hey, that wish might come true one day," Jason said.

Kim shot her head towards Jason.

"Jason, I don't think this wish will. I'd have to go back and change a lot of things that were a mistake," she cried.

Did he really know what she was talking about? If he did, she hoped he was right.

xxx

Kim hopped on the balance beam to start her routine. Everything was going fine until the end. She came up from her back handspring, or flip-flop, as I called it back when I was a gymnast. Kim lost her balance and fell.

"No, not again," she screamed in pain.

"Let's get down there," Trini said.

Getting to her seemed to take forever.

"Guys, go to the hospital with her. I'll meet you there," Jason said.

"But, Jason…" Trini began.

"Go, Trini," he said.

Trini ran to Kim's side.

"What are you going to do," Zack asked.

"Just go," Jason commanded.

Zack shook his head and joined Trini.

"Where's Jason," Kim asked.

"He'll meet us there," Trini said as Kim's head fell back.

She had a clue what he was going to do, but didn't know for sure. Kim's eyes did not open back up.

"She's fallen into a coma," one of the Paramedics said.

"Oh no," Trini gasped.

"Come on girl, snap out of it," Zack begged.

Jason pulled out his phone and started dialing numbers.

"_Hello_," Tommy answered.

"Tommy, this is Jason. How fast can you get to Florida," he asked.

"_Florida… Jason, why are you in Florida_," Tommy wondered.

"Pan Global," he replied.

"_Jason, the last thing Kim needs is me there to make her nervous_," Tommy said.

He could imagine Kim's reaction when he walked through the doors.

"Tommy, she fell off the beam right now. They're taking her to the hospital. Damn it, she just lost consciousness," Jason said.

"_I don't know if she'll want me there_," Tommy replied.

"Please, Tommy. Just come," Jason begged.

"_Alright, I'll be there tomorrow_," he sighed.

"Give me a call," Jason said.

"_Got it_," Tommy replied.

xxx

Later that night, Jason got the call from Tommy.

"Hello," he asked.

"_Jason, Tommy_," he said.

"So, what's going on," he asked.

"_My plane comes in at 1:00 p.m. at Miami International_," Tommy said.

"I'll be there to get you," Jason replied.

There was a small pause. Jason could hear Tommy sigh.

"_Hey, how is she doing_," he asked.

"Tommy, she hasn't woken up," Jason sighed.

"_I… I don't_…" he began.

"Tommy, don't worry. Kim's strong," Jason said.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I was going to add more, but I didn't have time. It'll be in the next chapter 'And You Are…"


	4. And You Are

_Disclaimer: I did own Mike Walton._

Chapter 4 And You Are…

Jason tapped Zack on the shoulder. He had not told him Tommy was coming in yet.

"Zack, lets kick it," Jason said.

He turned from Kim to look at Jason. They had been there since early that morning.

"Where are we going," Zack asked.

"I'll tell you in the car. Trini, I need you to call me if Kim wakes up," Jason said.

"Alright," she nodded.

She watched as the door closed.

"Oh, Kim," Trini said, putting her head down, "you need to wake up. What am I going to do if you don't? There are so many things I need to tell you."

Trini turned away, wiping a tear away.

"Kimberly, I've only told Zack this. I'm starting to get feelings for Jase. Weird, I know, but I am," she cried.

xxx

There was something at the back of Zack's mind that kept bothering him.

"Jason, what did Mike tell you that day in his room," he asked.

Jason turned to Zack and sighed.

"I have feelings for Trini," he said.

"Of course you do. She's a friend," Zack laughed.

"No, more than a friend," Jason said.

"Oh, um…" Zack began.

"You don't believe me," Jason asked.

Zack didn't know how to react. He wanted to tell him, but what would Trini say?

"All I can say, Jason is to tell her yourself," he said.

xxx

Trini sighed as Kim's eyes opened.

"Kim, thank God you're awake. Jason and Zack are going to be thrilled," she said.

"Excuse me, Miss, but who are you," Kim asked.

The doctor came walking into the room.

"Oh my gosh, Doctor, Kimberly's lost her memory," Trini panicked.

"Oh dear, I was afraid of this," he sighed.

"What can you do," Trini asked.

"Nothing. She has to regain it on her own," the doctor said.

"Are you going to tell me who you are," Kim asked.

"I'm sorry, Kim. I'm Trini, one of your best friends," she cried.

It was all too much to take in.

"Kimberly," the doctor said, "you took a pretty nasty fall yesterday. That's why you lost your memory."

"Will I get it back," Kim asked.

"We hope so," he sighed.

Trini took a deep breath. She would have to tell Jason and Zack sometime.

"And who's Jason and Zack," Kim asked, slowly sitting up.

"Easy now," Trini said. "They're also your friends."

"What exactly happened," Kim wondered.

"You feel off the balance beam pretty hard. I have to call Jase and tell him," Trini sighed.

xxx

When Jason entered the airport, it finally hit Zack.

"Jase, you didn't…" Zack began.

"He has the right to know, Zack. After all, they're still friends," he said.

"I don't think Kim's going to like this," Zack sighed.

"Who said she had to," Jason laughed.

The young man behind them sighed.

"Guess who's here," Tommy asked.

Jason and Zack turned to find Tommy standing behind them.

"Hey bro," Jason said as his phone rang. "Shit, that might be Trini with news."

"Well answer it then, dumb ass," Tommy laughed.

He turned to Zack and shook his hand.

"Good to see you, Tommy," Zack said.

"Good to see you too man. How are Trini and the baby," he asked.

"They're both doing just fine. Trini was hoping Kim would be there with her when she found out the gender of the baby next month, but…" Zack chocked.

"Hey, Kim is going to be okay, Zack," Tommy said.

Zack looked up and nodded. Tommy was right.

"Alright, thanks," Jason said, hanging up.

He threw his head back and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong," Zack asked.

"You guys, that was Trini. K… Kim's…" Jason stuttered.

"Kim's what damn it," Tommy panicked.

"Tommy, she has lost her memory," Jason cried.

"Kimberly…" he gasped.

"She has no memory what so ever," Zack asked.

"The doctor said we'd just have to wait for it to come back, if it even does," Jason sighed.

"She has to get it back," Tommy said. "She just has to."

xxx

Trini was shocked to see an extra person with Jason and Zack.

"Tommy," Trini said in shock," I can't believe you're here."

"Who are all these guys," Kim asked, sitting up. "The one in red's kind of cute."

Tommy put his fingers in between his eyes and closed them tight.

"That'd be Tommy," Jason said. "I'm Jason, and this is Zack."

"Trini, you said nothing about this Tommy guy being here," Kim said, still looking at him, him looking at her.

She wished she knew who he was.

"Well, Kim, I didn't know he'd be here," Trini admitted.

"Guys I'll… I'll be back," Tommy said.

With that, Tommy walked out of the room, not noticing the picture that had fallen out of his jacket.

"Is he alright," Kim asked.

"Holding in his feelings I'd imagine," Jason said, picking up the picture and handing it to Kim.

She put her hand over her mouth as she saw whom the picture was of. It was of Tommy and her, holding hands at the park, smiling and having a great time.

"Are we going out," Kim asked.

Jason and Trini looked at each other. Zack looked straight into Kim's eyes. This was the perfect time to lie and say they were, but that would be wrong.

"I'm not going to lie to you. You broke up with him three years ago," Zack said.

xxx

Tommy slid down the wall and crossed his arms on his knees, but quickly put them over his face.

"You don't want me to have her back, do you," Tommy whispered to God, or at least to the sky.

He wiped a lone tear.

"Maybe I don't need her, but right now, I feel like I do," Tommy sighed.

Tommy looked back up to find Jason walking out the door of Kim's room.

"She's going to pull through bro," Jason said.

"How do you know for sure," Tommy asked, picking himself up off the floor.

"Because, Kimberly's been through so much shit in her life that there's no way in hell she'll let something like this take her down," Jason said.

"Jason, you have to tell Trini. Tell her how you feel, before it's too late," Tommy cried.

"You can still tell her too, Tommy," Jason said.

Tommy and Jason turned to see Zack walking up to them.

"It'll be so different. I can't act like we never broke up," Tommy sighed.

"She knows, Tommy," Zack said.

xxx

Kim could still not believe what she had been told.

"Trini, can you tell me why I broke up with Tommy," Kim asked, still looking at the picture. "What happened? We look so in love."

"You were in love," Trini smiled. "When you moved to Florida, you met and fell for a guy that was two years older than you."

"What happened between us," Kim asked.

"Kim, you left the one you loved for the one liked. The one you liked left you for the one they loved," Trini sighed.

"Do I want to get back with Tommy," Kim asked.

"If you do, you've never told me," Trini said.

Kim looked down and sighed.

"Can I ask you a question," she asked.

"Sure," Trini said.

"Do you believe in second chances," Kim asked.

"Yeah, I do," Trini said, putting her hands on her stomach.

"I see you're pregnant. How far alone," Kim asked.

"Five months," Trini smiled.

"Is Jason the father," Kim asked.

She shot her head up in shock.

"What," Trini gasped. "No, he isn't. He passed away when I was only a month. Why did you think it was Jason?"

"I saw the way you two looked at each other. Do you like him," Kim asked.

"We've been friends for so long, I don't want to ruin it," Trini sighed.

"Well, I think he likes you," Kim said.

Trini was about to open her mouth when the guys came back in.

"Here you go, Tommy," Kim said, handing the picture to him.

"Sorry you had to see that," he apologized.

"Tommy, don't be sorry. Maybe we can go out sometime," Kim suggested.

"Kim, I don't think…" Tommy began.

"I know we're not seeing each other anymore, but why would you have a picture of you and me if you didn't want to try," she wondered.

"Alright. I see what you mean, but are you up to it," Tommy asked.

"I'll be fine," Kim smiled.

"Jason, can I talk to you outside," Trini asked.

"Sure, there's something I need to ask you too," he said.

xxx

Jason could tell something was wrong as they walked outside.

"Trini, what's wrong," Jason asked as she closed the door.

"I'm really scared for Kimberly," she cried.

She threw herself into Jason's arms.

"Jason, she doesn't know anything. What are we going to do when we tell her she was a Power Ranger," Trini asked.

"Maybe we don't have to tell her. Not yet anyway," Jason sighed.

"Yeah," Trini said.

Jason hated the way this was affecting Trini.

"Trini, there's something I need to ask you," he said.

"Me too," she sighed.

"You first," Jason said.

"No, you," Trini insisted.

"On the count of three. One… two… three…" Jason counted.

"I love you," they both yelled.

They both started to laugh.

"That really wasn't a question," Trini laughed. "Neither was mine."

"I know. Here it goes. Trini, would you like to go out to eat sometime," Jason asked.

"I'd love to, Jason," she smiled.

AN:

No worries, there's more.


	5. Happy Birthday, Tommy

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 5 Happy Birthday, Tommy

It had been a week since Kim was released from the hospital. The doctor had suggested that Kim should go back with Jason, Trini, Zack, and Tommy, in hopes that it would trigger something. Tommy had decided to take a break from racing to help.

"Am I a total girl or what," Kim laughed, walking out of her closet in a pink dress that barely touched her knees.

Trini gave a little laugh. Kim's new apartment was not the best, but it would have to do. They had just arrived in Angel Grove four days ago, and everything was finally in place.

"Why you say that," Trini asked.

"Because, every single thing I have in there is pink," Kim laughed.

"Well, lets just say it has always been you favorite color," Trini smiled.

A knock came at the door.

"That'd be Tommy," Trini said.

"This is like going on a date with someone you don't even know," Kim sighed.

"It kind of is a first date if you think about it," Trini said.

When Kim opened the door, Tommy's mouth fell to the ground.

"Wow, um, Kim, you look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go," she asked.

This brought back memories. Kim had a flashback of what Tommy had acted like on their date the week after he had become the White Ranger, but she still had no memory about their Ranger past.

"Kim, you okay," Trini asked.

Trini had decided to live in the apartment with Kim for a while.

"Yeah, I just had a flashback," she said, removing her hand from her forehead.

"Hey, that's a good sign," Tommy smiled.

"You two have fun now," Trini said as they began walking out the door.

"Trini, thank you so much for helping me out staying here," Kim said as she locked the door.

"No problem, Kim," she smiled. "Oh don't forget now, we're meeting a few old friends tomorrow after the appointment."

"You going back to the dorm," Tommy asked.

"Kind of. Jason wants me to meet him at some restaurant near the dorm. He said he has something to ask me," Trini said. "Then I was going to the dorm to pick up some things.

Tommy covered his laugh with a cough, knowing what Jason's question was.

"See you tomorrow, Trini. Can't wait to find out what the baby is," Kim said.

xxx

Tommy made Trini, Jason, and Zack swear not to tell Kim that it was his twentieth birthday tomorrow. She looked so happy. Not knowing anything of their past relationship. Not even knowing that she was the Pink Ranger, once upon a time.

"You look very handsome, Tommy," Kim smiled.

Tommy looked down and laughed. He remembered how every date they had had was interrupted by putties or tengas.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm going to tell you again that you look beautiful."

Kim's eyes were fixed on the television screen that was behind Tommy. He turned and moaned.

"_Why_," he asked himself.

It was a news report on the Turbo Rangers. It seemed like yesterday that he had given TJ his powers.

"Interesting," Kim said.

Tommy turned and smiled at Kim. Man, if she only knew.

"Yeah, they're really something," Tommy said.

xxx

Jason took Trini's hand and sighed. How was he going to tell her what he needed to say? It was going to be tough.

"Trini, you know I want to be apart of this child's life," Jason said.

"And I think that's very honorable of you," she smiled.

"I want to adopt it," Jason said.

Trini looked at Jason with shock.

"You… you're sure about this," she asked.

"Yes," Jason nodded.

"But, don't we have to be…" Trini began.

"I don't think so, but that's my next question to you," Jason said.

Jason got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Trini, will you marry me," Jason asked.

"Oh, Jason, yes," she cried.

He got up and they kissed.

"I want to be apart of this baby's life in any way I can," Jason said.

"And you will. I love you, Jason," Trini cried.

"I love you too," he smiled.

xxx

Kim woke up and looked around her room. The clock read 1:30. She had just woken up from a dream she did not want to end.

"Happy birthday, Tommy," she yawned.

Her dream was about Tommy seventeenth birthday party. They all were at the park. She was playing a song on her guitar.

"Aw," Kim gasped.

She ran to her desk to find her planner.

"Come on, where are you," Kim asked.

She let out a little scream when she found it.

"Got cha," Kim smiled.

When she came upon Tommy's name, the planner fell to the ground.

"I don't believe it," Kim said

Underneath his birthday was the date of the next day, or in this case, today.

xxx

As Kim walked out of the bathroom in black slacks and pink top, there was a knock at the door. Kim stuck a little green box in her back pocket as she opened the door.

"Hey you four," Kim smiled.

"Hey, Kim," Tommy said as his head fell forward.

"What's the matter, Tommy," she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You should be happy."

"You having your memory back will make me happy," Tommy sighed underneath his breath.

"Come on, Kim, my appointment's in an hour," Trini said.

She had left earlier to pick up some papers at the college.

"Sorry, Trini, let's go," she replied.

Kim wished she had her memory back. Without it, she had no clue what was going through Tommy's mind.

"Tommy, we got to get going," Zack said.

"Where are you three going," Kim asked.

"No where important," Jason said.

"Kim…" Trini stressed.

"Alright, just let me give Tommy his gift," she said.

"Gift," Tommy asked. "You guys didn't…"

"Don't look at me," Zack said, throwing his hands in the air.

"I didn't tell her," Jason replied.

"Trini…" Tommy began.

"Tommy, none of them told me," Kim said, pulling out the box. "Happy birthday."

Tommy didn't know what to say as Kim kissed his cheek.

"I don't believe it," he finally managed to say.

Jason took Kim in his arms.

"This is amazing," Zack said.

"Oh, Kim," Trini cried.

"Guys, I don't have my memory back either," she sighed.

"Then how…," Tommy began.

"In my planner," Kim said, "after I had another flashback."

"Flashbacks are good," Jason smiled.

"Alright, we really do need to be on our way," Kim said.

"Kimberly," Tommy called out.

Kin turned to face Tommy.

"Yes," she asked.

"I, um… thanks," Tommy said.

"No problem," Kim smiled.

xxx

Trini clutched Kim's hand as the doctor walked in.

"Congratulations, Trini," the doctor said, "you're having a little boy."

Kim hugged the soon-to-be mother.

"This is so exciting," Kim smiled. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"You almost sounded like the old Kim there for a second," Trini sighed.

"She'll be back," Kim said. "Hopefully sooner than later."

AN:

Still trying to come up with a sixth chapter. As you can tell, I changed it up some bit.


	6. The Picture

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Trini's unborn child._

Chapter 6 The Picture

The five piled into Jason's truck to head to an old Ranger's house.

"So, who's this person we're seeing," Kim asked.

"His name is Adam," Tommy said.

They walked to the door and rang the door bell.

"Kim," Adam gasped.

"Hey, Adam," she smiled.

She could have fooled anyone with that act.

"Come in, come in," Adam said.

Kim stopped when she saw Tanya.

"You remember Tanya," Adam asked.

"Um, I… crap," Kim sighed.

"Told you it wasn't going to work," Tommy whispered.

"Kim lost her memory," Jason told them.

"So, she doesn't know it's your…" Adam began.

"Yeah, yeah, she's knows it my birthday," Tommy said.

As everyone sat down the door bell rang. Tommy was the closest to the door, so he opened it.

"Tommy," squealed a voice.

"Kat," he gasped.

The blonde headed girl threw herself on him. This triggered something in Kim. She closed her eyes as she began to have a flashback. Kim could see from a distance Tommy hugging Kat. She then saw her, standing off to the side, just looking at them.

"Who's that," she whispered to Jason.

"Katherine Hillard," he said.

"That's his girlfriend, isn't it," Kim asked.

"Um, no. She wishes she was," Zack laughed.

"Kim," Kat gasped.

"That's my name," she said.

"Are Tommy and you…" Kat began.

"Would you like us to be," Kim asked.

Kim went running in to the kitchen. Kat tilted her head and sighed.

"Kim, wait," Trini said.

"He likes her, doesn't he," she cried.

"Hardly, you've always been Tommy's," Trini laughed.

"Then what's with the act in there," Kim asked.

"She thinks she can win him back," Trini said.

Kim then leaned over the counter.

"What Tommy and I have… or had, is, or was, real, right," she asked.

"More than anything. Oh, Kim, I wish you could only remember how much you both love each other," Trini sighed.

"Tommy seems like a really sweet guy," she said.

"I'm totally going against Jason's wishes, but I know this will bring you back," Trini finally told her.

"What is it," Kim asked.

"It's about the Power Rangers," Trini said.

Kim had to know she was once one of them.

"What about them," Kim asked.

"Kim, we were Power Ranger's at one time," Trini bluntly said.

"You got to be kidding me," she gasped.

"I'm not," Trini said.

Trini got into her purse and pulled out a picture of the original gang.

"Oh my gosh," Kim said before falling to the floor.

xxx

Kat made her way back to Tommy.

"So, what's with Kim here," she asked.

"Um, she is my friend," Tommy said.

Kat shot an ugly look towards Jason and Zack.

"What, are you trying to hook the two of them back up," she snapped.

"It's not like that," Zack shot back.

"Guys," Trini yelled.

They all went running into the kitchen to find Kim on the floor.

"What happened," Tanya asked.

Jason spotted the picture in Trini's hand.

"Oh, you didn't," he said.

xxx

When Kim opened her eyes, she found herself in a familiar room. It was the Command Center. Kim watched as they received their powers.

"Zordon… Alpha, "she remembered.

She then found herself crying as she watched Tommy lose his powers.

"Tommy," Kim whispered.

The scene went black. A young man in white walked up to Kim.

"Hey there, Beautiful," the voice said.

"Tommy," Kim smiled. "I remember. I remember Rita and Zedd, you becoming the White Ranger, even me losing my powers."

"You ready to come back," he asked.

"Yes," Kim answered.

"I figured," Tommy smiled.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

xxx

Kim gasped as her eyes opened.

"How could you've forgiven me," was her first question as her eyes meet Tommy's.

They were the only ones in the kitchen at the time.

"Cause we were young and stupid," Tommy laughed.

"Yeah, but…" Kim began.

"No, I should've called and written more," Tommy said.

"I truly am sorry," Kim cried.

"Hey, it's over with," Tommy said.

Tommy then felt like they were being watched.

"You can come over here you know," he laughed.

"It's so good to have you back," Trini said.

"Thanks," Kim smiled.

"We'll leave you two alone now," Jason said.

"Did you like your gift," Kim asked.

Tommy pulled out the picture of him and her at the lake and smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't remember taking it," he said.

"It was before you became the White Ranger. I love it so much because we didn't even know Jase took it. I love the lighting in it too," Kim smiled.

"This has been the best birthday ever," Tommy said.

"Better than your seventeenth," Kim asked.

"Ah, I see your point," Tommy said.

Kim's laugh was cut off by Tommy's kiss.

"I love you, Kimberly," Tommy said.

"I love you too, Tommy," she smiled.

"I think I know how to make this the best birthday ever," Tommy said.

He then helped her get up off from the floor.

"Tommy, you're seriously not thinking of…" Kim began.

"Unless you don't want to. It's up to you," he said.

"Does this answer your question," Kim asked.

Kim pulled Tommy to her and kissed him like she had never before.

"Let's get out of here," Tommy said.

AN:

Hope you liked it. I will be working on chapter 7 soon.


	7. The Small Wedding

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Jacob Scott._

Chapter 7 The Small Wedding

Six month pregnant Trini sat at her desk working on homework. So many things were going on in her life at the moment. She had a baby on the way, she was marring Jason in a week, and she was expecting a new roommate any minute now. Trini moaned a little as the phone rang.

"Hello," she asked.

Even though she didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment, the sound of Jason's voice put a smile on her face.

"_Hey, Trini. I know you're really busy with homework right now, but I was wondering if your new roommate was there yet," _Jason said.

"Jason, I'll let you know when she gets here, okay," she asked.

"_Alright. Listen, how does dinner with Zack, Tommy, and Kim sound_," he wondered.

She gave it a thought. She'd be done with her work by then.

"I'd say that sounds great, but Tommy and Kim aren't here," Trini reminded him.

To her knowledge, Tommy was with Kim in Florida getting her things. Before Jason said anything else, there was a knock at the door.

"Jason, my roommate's here. I'll call you later," Trini said.

"_You'll be calling me right back though Love you. Bye_," he told her.

"Love you too. Bye," Trini smiled.

Trini almost fainted when she saw who her roommate was.

"Surprise," the roommate smiled.

The nineteen year old standing in front of Trini was Kim.

"Kim! When… how…" Trini began.

"Sit girl before you fall," she laughed.

Trini finally gathered herself and laughed at Kim.

"Alright, tell me," she said.

"Well, it was obvious that I couldn't go back to Florida. I decided to come here and pay my last payment on the apartment. When they gave me a list of free rooms, I chose yours and wanted to surprise you," Kim said.

"So, where's Tommy," Trini asked.

"With the guys in their room, but he's living in my apartment. Better than signing all those papers," Kim said.

"The guys knew," Trini asked.

She couldn't believe they had kept this secret from her. Zack and Jason weren't really known to be able to keep secrets.

"They sure did," Kim said.

"This is so great," Trini smiled.

"It sure is," Kim laughed.

Trini got up from the bed as Kim grabbed her bags from the hall.

"I have a feeling you'll be over at Tommy's more than in your own room at night," she joked.

"Oh come on, is the taunting going to start all over again," Kim asked.

She thought the teasing would stop after high school.

"You know it," Trini smiled.

Kim grinned as she turned to her back and put a bag on in.

"I guess it's alright. I can start taunting you about Jason now."

"Kim…"

"What? If you can talk about Tommy and me, then I can surely talk about you and Jason."

xxx

The five teens had been reminiscing on the past as they ate dinner.

"Man, those were the days," Zack sighed.

Kim then realized that they hadn't mentioned the wedding all night.

"Have you set a time yet," she asked.

Zack, Kim, and Tommy would be in the court room when they get married.

"We definitely want to get it done by noon. I have an appointment at three that day," Trini said.

Tommy smiled and looked over at Jason.

"When is the baby going to officially be yours," he asked.

"I'll sign the papers the day of the birth," Jason said.

"Have you come up with a name," Kim asked.

"I've always liked the name Jacob," Trini said.

xxx

That next week, Trini began Mrs. Trini Scott. Three months later, Jacob Scott was born.

"Jason, met your son," Trini smiled.

Jason nervously walked over to the bed and looked at the baby boy in her arms. Kim's head appeared from the door.

"Hey you two," she whispered.

"You don't have to whisper," Trini laughed.

"I'm like that around babies," Kim said.

"I can only imagine what you're going to be like when you have a baby," Jason laughed.

Kim looked down and bit her lip. She shook her head and looked back up.

"Um, so is he officially yours," Kim asked.

"Ah, yeah. Jacob Lee Scott," Jason said.

He couldn't help but notice Kim's actions after he had mentioned about her having kids.

"Is everything alright," Jason asked.

"Yeah, great," Kim said.

"Something's up, Kim. What is it," Trini asked.

"Let's just say you won't have to wait long to find out what I'm like around a baby," Kim said.

"Oh, I was I could hug you," Trini said.

"That's easy," Kim laughed.

She walked over to the bed and hugged the new mother.

"I can't believe you're really pregnant," Jason said.

The End

AN:

Sorry I had to end it that way, but that's just the way I am.


End file.
